A Minor Overlook
by Redsinky
Summary: Due to a cosmic event, a rift opened between two parallel worlds, but before any obvious consequences were revealed, all Astro physic occupation cleaned up their mess. Not before two people were swapped.
1. chapter 1

**_Story 6 Concept #1 Ch1_**

 ** _Yuri On Ice!!!_**

Due to giant cosmic event unknown to most of the population besides the people who work in NASA and similar organisations, a rift between two dimensions opened - two worlds almost parallel to each other; the consequences of which did no harmful damages and were of little changes.

By the time clean-up was accomplished, all was well in both worlds.

Katsuki Yuri, 16 years old University Student, the skating ace of Japan, woke up feeling disorientated. Head held in the palms of his hands, Yuri groaned - his head was spinning, his vision was swimming and his stomach did not agree with him that morning. A certain lurch from his intestines had Yuri running for the bathroom, a bathroom that was not in the exact place Yuri had memorised to be at. In its stead was the familiar door of his childhood bedroom, where his bathroom door in Detroit was supposed to be.

Pushing aside his confusion, Yuri sprinted and tumbled to his family's bathroom, scrambled for the toilet seat, almost missed the bowl and vomited last night's dinner. And again. And again. And again.

Yuri collapsed to his knees, lied his forehead to the cool structure of the toilet seat and whimpered at the pain of his throat and his stomach. He didn't know how long he sat there vomiting and resting intermittently, but three knocks on the door had Yuri blink back to semi-awareness.

"Yu-chan?" His mother's soft voice filtered through the door, "are you okay in there?"

When Yuri didn't answer, Hiroko turned the knob, bit her lip when the door opened, and walked towards her son. She rubbed his shoulder blades in soothing circles, and lied his head on her chest, his ear pressed to her heartbeat.

Gradually, her son blinked to consciousness, his large, doe eyes, and long, thick lashes holding the tears back.

"Kaa-san?" He croaked softly.

Hiroko smiled gently down her son and ran a hand through his damp hair. "Shh, Yu-chan, Kaa-san is here." She murmured, placing a kiss to the crown of his head, and hummed a soft tune.

When Yuri next woke, he was lying on his bed, a wet cloth draped across his forehead. He stared unblinking at his bedroom ceiling, wondering what had happened.

Yuri turned his head to find his mother, holding a tray of warm soup, smiling happily at him

"I've called the school, so you don't have to worry about missing any of your classes." Hiroko informed her son. She placed the tray on the bedside table.

Yuri stared at her in confusion. School? Call in for school?

His University was in Detroit, why would she need to call his University, when apparently he was in Hasetsu, Japan?

"Hopefully you won't get sick for your middle school graduation photos." And after she replaced the wet towel with a cooler one, she left the room while her son stared owlishly at her retreating form.

Middle school graduation photos?

Graduation?

Middle school!?

Photos?!

Yuri's eyes widened, as he scrambled off the bed and to his desk mirror.

What.

Staring back at him, flushed and sweaty wth fever was a familiar face.

His face.

His face that seemed to have aged backwards.

And his height too.

What.

The reflection's eyes rolled back, and the last thing Yuri saw was the darkening edges of his vision.

Katsuki Yuri, ten years old, primary school student, greeted the morning rays blind.

He panicked.

Everywhere he looked was blurry, only the ones closest to him were clear enough, but everywhere else? He could barely make out the lines.

Did something happen to his eyes? Where was he?

The child turned around and met eyes with someone really close to his space. Dark brown eyes, with dark skin, stared back at him in confusion.

The person was too close.

Yuri screamed and fainted.


	2. Whoever and Wherever This was

**_Story 6 Concept #1 Ch2_**

 ** _Yuri On Ice!!!_**

16 years old Katsuki Yuri might have skipped a couple of grades and went to University early, and he may be smart in his studies, but, to wake up horribly and discovering a life-altering, perspective-shattering views, he had the right to feel...

Well, he didn't know what to feel.

Or how to describe it in so few words.

But he had questions.

He had so many questions that most of if none-at-all can answer without appearing as if he was delusional, or needed to go check the psychiatrist ward.

He probably needs a psychiatrist just in case he somehow dreamt up an extra four years of his life.

There was also the alarming question, of where is ALL OF HIS VIKTOR NIKIFOROV POSTERS!?

Katsuki Yuri may be ten, and he may be in his last year of middle school, but...

WHY IS THERE SO MANY PHOTOS, FIGURINES, AND TOYS OF ONE MAN!!!!???

He turned his head to the left where a certain stranger, slash should-remember-your-bestfriend slept.

He doesn't remember having a friend named Phichit, let alone a best friend named Phichit.

Or why he, Katsuki Yuri who has no interest in the Ice sport, has skates, a coach, and a dietary planner of all things!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**_Story 6 Concept #1 Ch3_**

 ** _Yuri On Ice!!!_**

~Principal Danseur~

Katsuki Yuri stared at his dance coach, one Minako-sensei, and then back to the papers in his hands. He didn't even have a full three hours of mourning for his lost posters and other things that included Russia's number one skater, when she came in a burst of excitement, an envelope in her hands, and proceeded to shove it to his face.

Her stare down had Yuri ripping the envelope open and reading the context inside. The tiny hope in his body crumbled at the new information.

One, the concept of time travel has been proven wrong. Two, the reason was that he had never received it before, and third, apparently dimensional travel was possible.

How did he come to this conclusion?

One word.

Phichit.

~YOI~

Phichit stared fascinated at what was his best friend, but not. The body was there, so was the face, the hair, the tragical glasses, and the overall appearance.

No what was missing in his so-called friend was his spirit/soul. The one area in the body that housed memories, personality and behaviour.

But this best friend, had apparently been replaced with a Yuri Katsuki. A ten year old, Yuri Katsuki, who had no desire for his previously desired ice skating or Viktor Nikiforov.

It was made more obvious, when a blank-faced Yuri Katsuki took it all down with a calm air, as if he was just wiping down a mess on the walls.

It was also the fact that, after he had woken up, Phichit was bombarded with the information of a warped identity crisis.

Now, how to tell Ciao-Ciao that Yuri doesn't want to skate, or compete, or even contemplate the idea of him being a skater.

In his currently, not-best friend's words:

'I love the freedom that dance provides. Skating does not provide the full freedom I desire. It limits me, and I don't want to be limited.'

Maybe it was Phichit's fault in indulging his curiosity when visiting that weird shrine, that was right next to a branch of NASA laboratories. It also might have included sneaking in, and touching things that he had no clue did.

He didn't mean to make that weird explosion in space either, but it did make pretty colours and really good photos for his social media account.

One thousand retweets and likes in less than a three hour period.

Phichit could not bring himself to regret it. Sorry Yuri, wherever the one he knew was.

Now though, he had the responsibility to pick up a bit of his mess. So non-best Friend Yuri not skating? That was denied. Forcefully, might he add.

~Principal Danseur~

'I refuse.' Perhaps his reply would have been more firm if his voice did not decide to go high up a note, or the trembles in his hands.

Minako-senses furrowed her brows, 'I don't care,' she crossed her arms, 'You were the one to insist in auditioning, and now that you've got it, you're acting like they deserve to have you grace their productions?'

Yuri winced.

Her eyes narrowed, 'No, you will not disgrace me after you gave me your word, Katsuki Yuri.'

He opened his mouth-

'Your word.' She stated strongly, daring him deny her.

Maybe performing on stage wouldn't be that different than on the national ice skating competitions? It would just be on a stage, with thousands of of people watching his performance closely, and a team he had to navigate through.

The costume changes, the dances, the director, and even a live orchestra.

When his senses left, Yuri let out a hysterical laugh, another panic attack rising from his gut.

Yes, it was no different, like a thousand sharks watching and catologue-ing his mistakes, his every move and technique, but with more people on stage with him, and perfection a must.

Why could he not refuse his teacher as much as he wanted to?

Because he gave his word, and his other self was ten - Yuri would not be the one to destroy his chance at his dream. Not like his, anyways.


End file.
